The disclosures herein relate generally to undersea wells and more particularly to a method and apparatus for installing an undersea umbilical.
Traditional installation of an undersea umbilical involves a J-plate on the termination end of the umbilical which includes center locking mechanisms such as drive screws, collet connectors, or tri-locks, located on the J-plate. These locking mechanisms are expensive, complicated, and use up space on the termination that can be better utilized.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for installing an undersea umbilical absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.